Dead Like Me
by xxthechosenonexx
Summary: Sam is about to learn that he isn't the only one who can capture a soul.
1. Chapter 1

Reaper- Dead Like Me

By JLC

Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to anything from either "Reaper" or "Dead Like Me" this was a just for fun thing. Enjoy

Chapter One- More to "Death" than meets the eye

George looked down at her post it note and read the details again. B.M.W. 9:45pm. She sighed. She headed toward the big warehouse building. It was 9am, she had about 12 hours to find B.M.W. and mark him before he died whatever his tragic death was.

In the store, George noticed a graveling dancing on the shoulder of one of the cashiers. He had sandy blonde hair, and was actually pretty attractive. She watched curiously as the graveling messed with the guy's ear. The guy flicked at his ear and shoulder. The graveling jumped off his shoulder and landed on something that was behind the guy. George could almost make out what looked like a large box. She frowned. Mason tagged in behind her and hit her playfully on her shoulder.

"Thought you had a job here?" He asked.

"Yeah I do. I was just getting to that."

Mason looked around the store.

"Ah, the wonderful world of home improvement." He said. He grinned. "Actually, is there anything worse?"  
George smiled and shook her head.

A larger man with dark hair approached them. His name tag read TIM, and below that it said Manager. George grinned.

"Welcome to the work bench, anything I can help you guys find today?" He asked.

"Do you have anyone working here with the initials B.M.W?" George asked.

"Hmm…" Ted paused. "Burt is the only one that I can think of. Why? Is he in trouble?"

"Oh, no. See I just had some questions about an item that he sold me not that long ago. Is he around?" She glanced around the store.

"Hold on." Ted turned and disappeared into a room with a glass window. "Burt Wysocki. Please come to the front of store." His voice echoed over the com system in the store.

George turned and noticed that cashier she was watching earlier was now watching her. She watched him grab the box behind his check stand and head out of the store. A girl took over the check stand. There was something else too, the feeling in the store changed.

"You okay George?" Mason asked.

"Huh?" She turned to him. "Yeah sorry." They watched as the heavy set Burt headed toward them. Ted came back out of his office and pointed.

"These people have some questions they want to ask you. Help them." He snapped and then turned and disappeared again.

Burt rolled his eyes and looked at George and Mason.

"So, what's up?" Burt asked.

The cashier from before headed toward Burt.

"Sock." He said.

Burt frowned.

"Sam, I'm sort of in the middle of something." He waved at George and Mason.

Sam looked at George and Mason. He saw them in the black robes and carrying the hatchets. Sam's eyes were wide.

"Sock. I really need to talk to you." He said.

"Fine." Sock mumbled. He turned to George and Mason. "I'll be right back." He said.

"No worries." Mason said. He watched as Sock turned around. He gave George a nod, George stepped forward and reached up and grabbed the tag that was sticking up on Burt's work shirt, and tucked it in and marked him at the same time. Sock turned around.

"Sorry, your tag was sticking up." George said.

Sock blushed.

"Oh. Thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. He turned and continued on toward the back with Sam.

Sam shut the door to the freight room behind them.

"What's going on?" Sock asked.

"There's something wrong with those people Sock." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw them in black robes and they were carrying scythe's, and when that girl touched you something happened."

"What?" Sock asked.

"I don't know. She touched you, and something floated off your body, like white fluff stuff." Sam shrugged. "And earlier, when they walked in, I felt something messing around with my ear, I only caught a glance of it, but it looked like some kind of demented frog."

Sock paused and stared blankly at Sam for a moment, and then laughed.

"A demented frog! That's great Sam." He said. He slapped Sam on his shoulder.

A heavy voice behind them huffed. Sam turned and frowned when saw the devil.

"Sam, A word alone please." He said. He glanced at Sock.

Sock sighed and headed out of the room. Sam approached the devil.

"What's going on? Who are those people and what was that thing on my shoulder? And what did they do to Sock?"

"Hmm, how do I explain it?" He stared at Sam for a moment. "They are here because they have a job to do, just like you."

"What do you mean just like me?"

"Well, they're grim reapers Sam." The devil paused. "They help keep the order of life and death in place."

Sam frowned.

"So they do what I do?"

"Not exactly, you bring escaped souls back to hell and they take all the souls of people who are going to die."

"That girl…she did something to Sock."

The devil sighed.

"Sock is probably on her list, don't try to change that. You'll only end up pissing off the higher powers and that won't do anything for your rep."

"So what was that thing?"

"Graveling. The trouble makers of the underworld. Nasty little things." He sighed. A file appeared in his hands. "Here is your soul. Be careful Sam, and don't mess with the reapers. There's a lot more of them than there of you."

He disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper- Dead Like Me

Chapter Two- The soul at hand

Sam was not that interested in gathering information on his soul. He moved toward the door and watched as Sock flirted with reaper girl. It was bothering him. The flirting seemed genuine and he even saw them head over to the food court. The tall lengthy guy that was with her left the building, Sam just kept his eye on Sock and the girl. The doors flung open at him and Ben frowned.

"What's going on?" He asked. He glanced at the file in Sam's hands. "You got a new soul?"

"Huh?" Sam glanced at Ben and then at the file. "Oh, yeah, I Haven't read it yet, Here." He handed the file to Ben.

Ben watched as Sam approached the door again and continued to spy on Sock. He watched too.

"Who's the cute girl with Sock?"

Sam shook his head.

"Don't know, but she's not what she's seems, and I'm worried."

"Why? She looks pretty normal to me. No pointed ears, or horns, or anything."

"Yeah…she's a reaper."

Ben chuckled.

"You're not serious?" He stared at Sam.

Sam frowned.

"Yeah, I am and we've got to find a way to get keep her and her friend away from Sock."

Ben sighed. He glanced down at the file. His face started to scrunch up.

"Wow. I think this guy should definitely be a high priority though." He showed some of the photos to Sam.

"Ouch." Sam muttered. "A mortician with a dark side."

"Yeah, seems like he took his little "death obsession" a little too far. He has police files in here too that label him as a grave robber, bet you can't guess what he was robbing from the graves?"

"Hmm…Bodies?" Sam grinned. "But for what? Or do I want to know?"

The door flew open and Sock entered the room.

"You're still back here Sam?" He muttered. He glanced at the file. "Oh the devil gave a new job?"

"Yeah, it's a soul who likes to steal dead bodies." Ben said.

"Sweet. For what?" Sock asked.

Sam shrugged.

"Not sure about that one yet." He glanced out the window. He saw the girl and her friend looking at carpeting. He frowned. He turned back to Sock. "At least we know where we can find this guy."

"Graveyard or Morgue." Ben said.

Sam gave a nod.

"Cool, I'll bring my portable dvd player and we can all watch 'the shinning' and 'The Exorcist'. Oh and maybe 'Carey' too!"

Sam and Ben exchanged a glance and then turned to Sock.

"Sounds like a blast. Let's get going." Sam grabbed the vessel box, which he had yet to open and they head out to the parking lot.

As they headed out, George couldn't help but be drawn to the vessel. She kept staring at it. Mason nudged her.

"What's up?"

George shrugged.

"I don't know. There's something…something very odd going on around here." She said. "Let's go." She nodded in the direction the boys went. Mason sighed and tagged along with her.

Sam sat in the driver seat of his car and studied the case file again. The soul was so fascinated by cadavers that it made him sick to his stomach to even think about what he had been doing with them. He sighed and turned to Ben and Sock.

"Let's open the vessel." He said.

Ben passed him the vessel. Sam grabbed it and flipped it open. The usual mist spilled out of the case and then there was something odd about the case. The vessel was glowing. Sam reached in and picked it out the object was a cool metal dagger or sword that had a green hazy glow to it.

"Wow." Ben said.

"Yeah, wicked. Dude, do you know what that is?" Sock asked.

"A sword that glows?"

"No, that is Athame my friend. Used in many a pagan or satanic ritual." Sock said.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"Hello? Horror movie freak!" Sock exclaimed.

"So why is it glowing?" Sam asked.

Sock shrugged.

"I don't know. You might want to ask the devil." Sock said.

"Later. Let's go check out the graveyard and do you think that you can talk to Jose and see if she can come up with anything else on this guy?" Sam asked.

Sock frowned.

"I can try, but you know we're on this break thing and she hasn't really talked to me very much…"

Sam sighed.

"I hate to ask. I'm sorry."

Sock shook his head.

"No big. I'll give her a call. Let's go check things out though."

Sam nodded. He put the Athame back into the vessel box and handed it back to Ben. They headed out of The Work Bench parking lot.

George watched them curiously as they left the parking lot.

"What?" Mason asked.

"We're following them." She said. She gave him a nod. He sighed and stepped on the gas.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaper- "Dead Like Me"

Chapter Three- Some people just don't change, even when they're dead.

George watched curiously as Sam, Ben and Sock headed into the city hall building.

"So, what do you think they're doing in there?" Mason asked. He glanced at his watch.

George shrugged.

"No idea." She mumbled. "There's something weird about this reap."

"The guy you reaped?"

George shook her head.

"No. I think it's his friend. The blonde one…there's something off about him."

"And we care why?" Mason grinned.

George sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here so early in the day."

"And maybe you shouldn't try to get to know your reap. You've always been kind of bad about that you know."

"Hey."

"You have. Remember the dog?"

"I made sure that dog got a really good home."

"Sure, okay, but if you hadn't gotten to know the woman who owned him before she died, you probably wouldn't have cared right?"

George rolled her eyes.

"I'm not like you Mason. I can't go around just not caring."

Mason shook his head.

Josie nervously walked around her office and looked over Sock's shoulder while he sat on her computer.

"If you ask me this guy was a totally whack job." She said. She threw a file at Sam. Sam browsed through it.

"What was his deal?" Sock asked.

Josie shook her head.

"From what I can remember, he was just a normal professor at UW, and then he went crazy."

"What did he teach?" Sam asked.

"Um, psychological anthropology I think. He has a couple of books published too." Josie brushed her fingers through the file and pulled out a list of titles. She pointed to it.

"Hmm. Let's see, 'Voodun in American Society, 'Magic and The Occult', 'Shamanism in America'. Sounds more like this guy was into his occult than psychology."

Josie smiled.

"That was his specialty. You know guys really don't know anything about anthropology do you?"

"The study of humans?" Sock asked. "What's to know." He turned back to the computer and brought up some random porn website. Josie dropped her mouth and whacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch."

"On a government computer! Are you nuts!" She hissed.

"Look, it won't even go any further than the main page, stupid government web browsing blocker things." Sock mumbled. He growled and slammed the mouse on the desk.

"All right." Josie said. "That's it. You guys need to leave."

Sock turned and stared at her. He sighed and got up. He headed out the door. Sam and Ben trailed after him. Sam turned back to Josie.

"Thanks Josie." He said.

She gave a nod. "You're welcome." She waved.

Sam's attention directly pulled toward George and Mason's car. George saw that he was watching them. She started the car and rolled out of the parking lot. It bothered Sam that they were still around. It bothered him even more that Sock was on their list. He was going to have to do something about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper: Dead Like Me

Chapter Four- The Necromancer and his "Undead" Minions.

Sam turned and watched as Sock dripped burrito sauce all over his dash board. He frowned. He turned and looked back at Ben. Ben looked like he was starting to fall asleep. He sighed.

"Maybe we should be at the morgue?" He asked.

"You wanna give up already? Come on Sam, it's not even midnight yet." Sock slapped a hand toward the digital clock display.

Ben could hear some rustling noises outside. He lifted up his head. He tapped Sam's shoulder and gave a nod at some of the graves ahead. Sam looked closer and he could see that those graves were unturned.

George had also noticed that there was movement. She leaned in closer and tried to watch.

Just like a classic horror movie, rotting corpses rose from their graves and headed toward Sam's car.

"Oh my god!" Sock said. "No way…this can't be happening."

"Um, Sam, you might want to get the vessel." Ben pointed toward the back of the mob. Their soul was heading in the same direction.

Sam reached back and grabbed the vessel from Ben. He got out of the car.

Mason watched curiously.

"What in the blazing…"

"Shhh." George said.

Sam approached the zombie mob. The soul laughed.

"I'm not going back to hell. Not when I have all this power." He waved a hand at his zombie mob. He motioned them to move toward the car. They did so. They started tearing apart Sam's car.

"Don't let them scratch or bite you!" Ben said.

The soul laughed again. He faded into the darkness.

At that second Sam turned and noticed a young looking man in a pie maker's outfit standing in the middle of the road. The man looked up at him, and approached him with a box.

"Um, weird." He mumbled. "Let me guess, you're Sam Oliver?"

Sam gave a nod.

"Shoot 'em in the head Ben!!" Sock shouted.

"We don't have a gun you idiot." Ben screamed.

The pie man turned and looked at the zombies attacking the car.

Mason turned to George.

"Did you swipe your guy?"

"Yeah, earlier."

"Good."

George sighed. She really didn't want to see Sock go, and this was something that she could never expected.

The pie man turned to Sam.

"Well, I have two pies here. I guess one is for you, and one is for a Mr. Wysockie?"

Sock glanced out the window.

"Did someone say I got a pie?"

"Sock shut up! We're going to die!" Ben shouted.

A zombie reached in through the window and ripped the car door off. Sam was trying to battle another zombie that had him pinned to the ground. He tried to shove the vessel into the soul but it did nothing. The zombie continued to try to strangle him. The zombie that ripped off the car door reached in and pulled Sock out. He slammed him onto the ground outside and through his fist into his chest. Ben screamed and ran out of the car. He whacked the zombie on Sock, but it was too late. Sock was motionless.

The pie man sighed. He sat the pies down in the middle of the road. He approached one of the zombies, and touched it. It dropped to the ground. He continued to tap each one until they were all corpses once more.

Sock's soul meanwhile, noticed George and Mason's car and headed over to it. George smiled flatly.

"Seriously?" Sock shook his head.

The pie man approached Sock's body. He bent down and touched Sock. Sock's soul floated back into his body. George's mouth dropped.

Sock sat up. He noticed the big hole in his chest.

"Lovely." He mumbled.

"Um, yeah. Sorry, I can't do anything about that." The pie man said.

"Oh, but you brought me pie!" Sock got up. He totally ignored everything else and went for the pie boxes in the ground.

The pie man looked at Sam.

"I thought that it was a joke you know…the pies were paid for and signed off by Satan…I never thought any of it was real."

Mason turned to George.

"Go."

"What?"

"Just go. Let's get out of here. This is too damn intense and you've already lost your reap."

George looked out at Sock. She sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled. She put the car in reverse.

"If you hadn't showed up when you did…well, it probably would have gotten pretty ugly." Sam said. He extended a hand. "Thank you."

"No problem. My name is Ned by the way. I run the pie hole. Come in any time." He gave a wave. Ned faded out of the scene and the devil stood in his place. He was grinning.

"Nice job with the zombies Sam, but the soul is still on the loose!"

"Yeah, I'm going." Sam mumbled. "Thanks for the pie…"

The devil grinned.

"You liked that huh?"

"Why'd you do that anyway?"

The devil shrugged.

"Maybe I just felt like it wasn't time for your friend to die."

"Uh huh."

"Just don't let Sock get too close to the pie maker again huh?"

"Sure." Sam mumbled.

The devil disappeared. Sam sighed. He turned and looked at his car. The door was trashed, there were a million dents in the car, the bumper was gone. He sighed. He hoped that maybe after they actually got the soul, that the devil would buy him a new car.

*Story will continue!!!

Disclaimer: I added Ned from "Pushing Daisies" in this chapter. I'd like to see him some more "Reaper" Stories. I do not claim to own the rights to his character or the ideas from "Pushing Daisies"


End file.
